The Numbnuts Story
by Vardsuki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a new student and one of the knuckleheads on their school. What happen if he, the only boy, entered their friendship circle? An Azumanga Daioh and Naruto Crossover.


**Hello Readers! This is my second fanfic, a crossover of Naruto and Azumanga Daioh. I hope you like it! Please REVIEW this story whether you like it or not and please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both manga and anime of Naruto and Azumanga Daioh. They belong to their respective owners**

"Hey" : Normal talk

"Hey" : Though

**Hey : Name of place**

Chapter 1: Another Knucklehead

A boy with spiky blond hair, is wearing his school uniform. His pair of blue eyes are matching with his hair. Today is the first day he is going to the school after he arrived in this city. He will live in this new city for the rest of his school life. After he grabbed his bag, he then walking out from his apartment and running to his new school.

"Okay, I'm going!"

* * *

Changing Scene

* * *

**Class 1 - 3**

A black, short haired girl running into the classroom.

"Hey Yomi!I heard that there will be a new student coming today!" the girl asked her friend, a brown long haired girl who wear a glasses.

"I don't know, why didn't you ask the class prez?" Yomi said while pointing her finger to the little girl with brown, twin-tailed hair whose talking to, a somewhat, absentminded looking girl.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan! Osaka! Is it true that there will be a new student coming today?" the hyperactive girl ask while running to them.

"Ha…. Is it true Chiyo-chan?" the absentminded looking girl ask the little girl.

"That's true, Osaka-san, Tomo-chan" the twin-tail girl, Chiyo, said to the two.

"Who do you think the transfer student is, a boy or a girl?" Tomo said with enthusiastic.

"Mmm… I don't know." Chiyo said

"Maybe neither of them…"

This Osaka's statement making Tomo and Chiyo, and a tall girl named Sakaki who overheard their conversation, sweat dropped.

A brunette woman suddenly come into the class, making the girls going back to each other seat.

"Good morning class!" the woman greets the student.

"Good morning Yukari-sensei!"

"Listen class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student" Yukari-sensei then called the new student, "Please come in!"

A boy then come into the classroom. Tomo and Yomi look shocked seeing the boy who entered the class.

"Hey Tomo, isn't that your…."

"Good morning folks! The name is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!" the boy introduce himself, cutting what Yomi going to say to Tomo.

"OII! NARUTO!" Tomo shouted and waved her hands.

All of the class member shocked by Tomo's shout.

"_why is she always shouting !?"_

"Tomo-chan…. Do you know him?" Osaka asked Tomo.

"Of course! He is my cousin! Tomo replied.

"Eeeekh!?" the entire class, except Yomi, surprised by Tomo's statement.

"Ah.. hey, Tomo! Long time no see!" Naruto grinned.

Naruto then looked at Yomi.

"And you are Tomo's best friend aren't you?! Your name is… Yo….Yo…, Yoyo isn't it?" Naruto looks unsure.

"It's Yomi you dimwits!" Yomi replied angrily.

The entire class sweat dropped, "_…..Great, another genius._"

"Uzumaki-kun, you can take the empty seat next to Osaka." Yukari-sensei said to the blond boy.

"Osaka?" Naruto confused.

Yukari-sensei realize the confused looks on Naruto's face, and then she said, "It's the girl with the blank, dumb look on her eyes."

"Oh, I see…" Naruto and the entire class sweat dropped at what Yukari-sensei said.

"_Is she really a teacher?_"

Naruto then going to his seat. After sitting in his chair, he then greets the black haired girl next to him.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, nice to meet you." Osaka replied shortly.

Osaka looks very focus seeing her textbook. Naruto, who looks curious in what Osaka's doing, then asked her, "You look very focus seeing your textbook, what are you doing exactly?"

"It's because of this paper" Osaka said "Do you think it's color is white or it has no color?"

Naruto confused. He never think about the color of a paper and he never care about it. He thinks deeply to find the answer of what exactly the paper color is. A smoke then coming out from his ears, which make Osaka shocked.

Suddenly Tomo shouted to Naruto, breaking his concentration.

"NARUTO…..! LONG TIME NO SEE….!"

Tomo then running to him, grab his head, and squeeze it.

"Ouch! Hey, It's hurt! Quit it!"

Yukari-sensei, who looks annoyed since the conversation of Naruto and Osaka, coming to Naruto's seat and grabbed Naruto's, Osaka's, and Tomo's ears and shout, "NO TALKING OR SHOUTING IN MY CLASS YOU DAMMIT!"

"I-it's hurts! P-please forgive us!" Naruto and Tomo screaming in pain, while Osaka is crying. Yomi, Chiyo, and Sakaki who seeing the antiqueness of those three, sweat dropped.

"What a bunch of idiots..." Yomi said.

**And... thats it. Very short isn'it?**

**Sorry for any misspellings because English is not my native language. And please... leave a REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
